


Vintage

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [23]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: you take care of a tired and sore Keanu
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 19





	Vintage

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr based on the prompts: "Holding their hands when they are shaking" | "Washing their back/hair in the shower" (50 wordless ways to say I love you)

“It’s official,” Keanu declared as he took a seat on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh. “I’m getting too old for this.”

You lowered your book to look at him with a frown. He was back from his training section for John Wick Chapter 4 and you could see he was still in his workout clothes, both sweatpants and t-shirt soaked in sweat. His long hair was tied back in a messy bun, loose strands glued to is sticky, reddish skin. Marking his gorgeous face, there was a grimace that was half pain, half exhaustion.

“Chad’s putting you through the wringer?” you asked, moving closer to him until you could hug him from behind, arms, and legs wrapped around his torso.

“I feel pain in areas of my body I didn’t even think it was possible.”

Keanu sighed again and leaned back until he could rest his head on your shoulder, letting out a soft groan as the motions pulled at his aching muscles. You kissed his temple, tasting the salt on his skin as you scratched his jaw, making him smile in pleasure.

“Do you want me to draw you an ice bath?”

You never understood how Keanu enjoyed ice baths. To you, it sounded crazy to sunk in icy water to soothe your aches, but if it worked for him, who were you to judge?

“I think I’m going with warm tonight,” he replied, glancing up at you and the look on his face could only be described as puppy dog eyes.

Chuckling, you kissed his temple again. Like Keanu needed all the to get you to do something for him when he was always taking care of you. He was always remembering you take you meds or getting your favorite candies whenever you stressed out from work. Being able to take care of him was actually a nice change of pace.

You let him rest in bed while you got the bath ready for him, adding Epson salts and some muscle-soothing essential oils. Once everything was ready, you returned to the bedroom only to find that Keanu had dozed off, snoring softly. You almost let him be, but you knew he would be in even worse pain tomorrow if you did, so you climbed back in bed, carefully running your fingers through his hair.

“Babe? Bath’s ready,” you kissed him softly.

“Thank you,” he whispered, smiling up at you as he let you pull him up to his feet and guide him into the bathroom.

Once Keanu started to strip, you could help but wince at the new set of bruises he’s been collecting ever since he started training.

The first time you saw him like that, you nearly had a heart attack, but then he started to tell you about how he got them in such an excited tone that you learned that they were something Keanu was proud of.

“Join me?” he asked once he stepped inside the tub and you nodded, taking off your own clothes and moving to sit behind him.

Keanu settled against your chest, eyes drifting closed almost immediately as the warm water soothed his aches. You hummed under your breath, as you lathered his hair, massaging his scalp gently before he sunk under water to rinse the shampoo off and you repeated the whole process again.

The two of you stayed in the bath until the water lost most of its heat, before moving to the shower to finish it off. You could tell that it did really help Keanu because he was moving without wince every step, his stance a lot more relaxed now.

As you drained the tub, you could hear Keanu digging through the medicine cabinet, looking for his painkillers. It wasn’t until you heard his cursing under his breath that you turned around to look, noticing his struggle against the bottle cap since muscle fatigue was making his hands shake.

“Here,” you said, closing your hands over his, making them stop. “Let me.”

“Thanks. I’m kinda useless tonight,” Keanu replied, his expression shifting into a frown and you rolled your eyes at him.

“Stop it,” warned, shaking two pills in his palm. Keanu just gave up a confused look. “I can see you doing your age gap freak out again.”

You waited until he swallowed the pills to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a long kiss.

“Almost thirty years is a big gap, sweetheart,” he said, resting his forehead against yours. “I’m way too old…”

You cut him off with another kiss, before breaking away to give him a pointed look.

“Stop. It,” you repeated, enforcing your words.

For a moment, you thought Keanu would argue, but he just nodded with a soft smile, which you returned, before pulling him back to the bedroom.

“Besides, I don’t think you’re old,” you said once the two of you settled in bed for the night, your head resting on Keanu’s chest.

He glanced down at you with one arched eyebrow, as if asking you to continue.

“I’m serious, you’re not old, you’re… vintage,” you said with a teasing smile, making Keanu barked out a laughter.

He leaned to kiss you and you could still feel the way his lips were pulled up in a smile.

“Your jokes are the worst,” Keanu commented.

“But you still love me anyway, so…” you shrugged, grinning at him.

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
